


Vodka shots

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Molly, Comedy, Crack, Drinking, Drunk Sherlock, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, One Shot, Plot Twists, Poor Lestrade, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Mary drags all her friends out for drinks, perhaps with ulterior motives. It results in hangovers and John telling Sherlock what happened the next morning.





	Vodka shots

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this story when out with a friend last night drinking. My beta Mouse9 encouraged it and helped. So a short is a cracky fun story. all fluff no angst. I am capable of it. If you want to listen to any of your fave club mixes while you read it. I did.

John is staring at Sherlock leaning forward his chair, the clock ticking in the background. John’s hands folded in front of him, staring holes into Sherlock.

 

“Shut up John you are thinking too loud,” Sherlock begs quietly, his head in his hands.

 

Silence for two breaths.

 

“Do you remember what happened last night?”John asked knowingly and eyebrow raised.

 

“I don’t remember hardly what life was like before the room turned into the Twirling Toadstool at Alton Towers CAN THE EARTH STOP MOVING FOR ONE MINUTE PLEASE!” Sherlock collapses back in the chair.

 

John narrows his eyes. “YOU ALMOST PUNCHED AN EARL!” John yelled fully knowing it would kill Sherlock’s head.

 

Sherlock whimpered, squeezing his eyes together tighter.

 

Another pregnant pause.

 

“Shit.” Sherlock manages.

 

“Yeah.” John says with irritation, eyebrows raised.

 

“Some of it is returning to me.” Sherlock admits sheepishly.  

 

“You want me to give you a full report?” John asks irritatedly.

 

Silence again

 

“Please.” Sherlock asked quietly.

 

John begins after an exasperated sigh.

 

**19:00 friday night in 221B**

Mary sat on the sofa, clock ticking in the background. She looked back and forth between Sherlock and John, both engrossed in whatever is on their laptops. She drew a deep breath through her nose.

 

“You two calm it down not sure I can handle this much excitement on a Friday night,” she smirked.

 

They both looked up at her. “Rosie is with Mrs Hudson downstairs. We are all alive and some semblance of young. I say pub.” She rose, phone in hand, obviously texting.

 

They both ignored her and look back at their laptop.

 

“Oi, you two! March! I just texted Molly and Greg, calling cab now. Up! Up!” She grinned and gestured with her free hand as she puts the phone to her ear to summon their ride. John and Sherlock grudgingly looked at each other but rose and followed her downstairs.

 

**20:05 first pub**

Saddled up to the bar, Sherlock, John and Mary wait for Greg and Molly to join them. Greg is first. Hellos all around.

 

“First round on me,” Greg lets everyone know.

 

“We’ll wait for Molly,” Sherlock says plainly not looking up from his phone.

 

Greg, with a bemused look and raised eyebrow at John and Mary, says “Naturally.”

 

They only have to wait a moment and Molly comes in the door. All eyes at the bar turn toward her. She is wearing a bright crepe yellow wrap dress hitting just below her knees and sensible nude heels. Her smile was just as sunny, and she had her hair down and straightened. Sherlock turned when everyone else did and Mary sees his face change. Mary squealed a little and went to hug Molly. When she did she turned her around a bit in zeal and looked right at Sherlock as she tells Molly, “You look radiant!” and gave a wink. His jaw had slacked some and eyes darkened when he saw Molly but he turned it into an unconvincing eye roll for Mary. Mary and Molly leaned against the bar, chatting and John and Greg joined Sherlock.

 

“Pints everyone?” Greg asked.

 

“And vodka shots,” Mary adds mischievously, Molly giggling beside her.

 

Greg sighed “Well no one is driving.” He ordered a round of shots and pints of lager, handing them out to everyone.

 

“To Friday night and mates, cheers!” Everyone throws the shots back and Greg joins in conversation with Molly and Mary. Sherlock finds he can’t take his eyes off Molly and his phone sits absently in his hand, mid typing.

  


John looks at him, and waves his hand in front of his face. Sherlock only narrows his eyes and looks at John.

 

“You are staring, it could be called impolite,” John smirks.

 

“Clearly I am being polite since that was her design...or your wife’s,” he give half an eyeroll.

 

John puts his hands up innocently, “I wasn’t part of it if it was, but I would not put it past her.”

 

Molly looks happily over at Sherlock, and John sees his face tighten. _If this is what you are trying to do Mary, it might actually work,_ John muses.

  


**221B next morning**

Sherlock, head still in hands, grunts.

 

John nods, “Yes we can blame Mary for this partly, literally everything after you two started to drink is all on you both.”

 

Sherlock raises an eyebrow as he slowly sits up.

 

“Shit,” he says with emphasis.

 

“Yeeeeeah,” John drawls out nodding.

 

**21:00 Pub number two**

“If you think I cannot hold my alcohol and not drink you under the table because of my size, or because I am a woman, you are in for a lesson Sherlock Holmes,” Molly says confidently.

 

Greg, Mary and John looking back and forth as those two volley like they are at Wimbledon. Eyes turn to Sherlock who is laughing, “This is simple science, Molly and you know that. Really, we aren’t 18, do we have to start a drinking contest?”

 

The group looks back to Molly. She smirks, “I have calculated down to the militters the science for you before. You wanna bet on that science? Or are you all mouth and no trousers?”

 

They both do not break gaze for a solid 8 seconds. Both gulp in between breaths and Sherlock relents first, turning to bar, “Barkeep, two vodka shots.”

 

**221b next morning**

Groaning is all Sherlock manages.

 

John sighs, “Of course we all thought this was probably the worst thing you both could have decided to do at the time, but neither of you would relent and, well, it got way worse.”

 

Sherlock racks his brain and it starts flashing back. How many shots had they had? He doesn’t know. Molly was beating him squarely and he had tried to get her to call a draw. She ignored him and started talking to a man who settled up to her way too close. The pub was crowded and dark but he could see the man wasn’t close to her just because of circumstance…

 

“Fuck,” Sherlock whispers.

 

“Yep,” John nods again.

  
  


**22:35 random crowded club in Soho, third place of the night**

Mary managed to drag Molly to the loo. She kept her arm in hers to keep her steady. Molly, stubborn as she may be, was starting to see the effects of the vodka. But the bright lights in the loo helped revive her a moment. Or least make her feel a little less pissed.

 

“I love you both, but I swear to God if you two don’t get to shagging, it’s going to be the death of one of you,” Mary says, arms folded.

 

Molly frowned, shaking her head, “ What you mean? We are...friends...I mean I want to lick that stupid neck.” She stops herself, wide eyed.

 

Mary stiffles a giggle. “Listen, you two are too drunk tonight anyway, but you still looked ravishing.” Mary smoothed Molly’s hair down, checking her makeup as well. “Best money spent at a salon I have seen in awhile. Effect achieved.” Mary grabbed her arm again which Molly gladly gave. “We are getting you a water, because that vodka is really going to hit you soon.

 

As they made their way back to the bar, John was guiding Sherlock to the loo as well. Sherlock smirked, too drunk to resist the temptation, “ Ready for another round or giving up?” he called out as they passed Molly.

 

She stiffened and Mary gripped her arm tighter, “Ready when you are, Holmes!” Mary groaned the same time as John as they lead their respective friends away from each other.

 

“Water!”, Mary said setting a glass full with a straw in front of Molly at the bar. Mary turned to Greg at her left, both lamenting together how the evening turned out. Molly leaned on the bar, feeling the last shot they took starting to wash over her. She started moving to the music without thinking about it. She didn’t notice at first the man who settled up next to her.

 

“Excuse me,” he said “would you like to join me on the floor? Dance floor of course, at least at first.” He gave a mischievous grin. Molly gave a polite smile, but was trying to look over him to see if Sherlock was on his way back to the bar. _Wait, use this,_ her drunk logic brain told her. She smiled bigger and said, “Hmm well I am waiting on a friend but we can chat here.”

The man grinned back and moved in closer to her. _Shit I regret this now_ , she thought. She can see the loo doors and there is Sherlock, John following. The man beside her turns his head to see what she is looking at.

 

“Oh darling don’t tell me you are ignoring me for that,” he sniffed, “Come on let’s dance.” Sherlock was close enough now and she was thankful as the man grabbed her ass to pull her away. She reached to slap him but he was snatched out of her range. Sherlock threw him against a nearby table. The other man was about to strike with a punch. Sherlock made a swing as well, but luckily both men misses due to inebriation. John was on Sherlock arms keeping him held back and Sherlock let him. Greg was on the other man, yelling out his credentials.

 

“Well that is fine, I am the Earl of Pembroke!” the man yelled back.

 

“Dammit Sherlock!” John managed while Mary held back an angry Molly

 

“How about we keep our hands off the ladies and get ourselves on home, alright?” Greg said as he shoved the Earl out the door of the club. Once outside Greg got him in a cab and on his way.

 

John let go of Sherlock and Mary the same with Molly once they felt calmer.

 

Molly and Sherlock both were still standing there, heavily breathing from the incident.

Sherlock looked at Molly, best as he could considering the level of alcohol in his system.

 

“Fuck it” he said matter of factually and went over to Molly.

 

Mary and John watched frozen in place. Neither really sure what was going to happen.

Molly stared at Sherlock for a moment and moved toward him, bravery greatly increased by the vodka.Their eyes met for a moment and then like two ships crashing they met in the middle, lips smashed and hands were on faces.

 

“YEEEEESSSSS!” A tipsy Mary yells arms in the air and even John started laughing.  

But then they didn’t separate. Greg returned to the bar in shock, and gave a look to John and Mary who just shrugged. Greg started chugging his pint and John and Mary looked at each like “ok...”

 

It was getting awkward now. John went back to the bar and Mary. They started a conversation again, trying to ignore the two snogging like mad and Greg looks at his email on his mobile. That was until Sherlock lifted her up suddenly, Molly wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the bar, knocking glasses off that were right next to Mary. With that they all started yelling again.

 

“Oh my God you two, ok time to go!” John shouts.

 

“Jesus, Sherlock “ Greg yelped out.

 

Mary sprung into action, and up on the bar top and behind it, grabbing Molly’s waist, she was a tiny light thing anyway, and pulled her off, out the end of the bar and toward the door.

 

John messaged Mycroft asking for a limo so they could all get home.

  


The ride back to 221B was just as eventful. The group had separated Sherlock and Molly for a moment, but they insisted they could behave so they were allowed to sit beside each other. Mary did not believe them.

 

Sure enough, it just took one look between them and  Molly flip her leg over sit on his lap and every one in the car started yelling “Oh My God ! Molly! No!

 

Mary got up and gently grabbed her waist and leg and moved her to the side of Sherlock, both sloppily trying to keep their lips connected.

 

“Please, stop,” John groaned into his hands. Greg rubbed his eyes wearily.

 

Mary had just gotten back in her seat when Molly was right back at on Sherlock’s lap and he had two hands on her arse.

 

“BLOODY HELL!” John and Greg yelled together.

 

And Mary crawled back over the two guys to get to the two again. The sloppy couple seemed to anticipate what she was going to do and were latching onto each other.

 

Mary complained “ It’s like trying to separate two octopuses...octopi... whatever, God how many arms do they have?!”

 

She managed to drag a very irritated Molly back to her seat and sat down with Molly sitting on her lap like a child, arms wrapped around her holding her in place. Blessedly this seems to calm her down.

 

Greg had put an arm across Sherlock’s chest to keep him back and said “Enough” through gritted teeth.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet and thankfully short.

 

Once there, Mary held onto Molly, who was begging her to let her go. “Nope, dear, this is for your own good. It would be rubbish sex right now. I only want the best for you two.”

Sherlock was being dragged out by John and Greg but he was in a worse state. He did manage a sloppy “Molly, I love you” before they got him out of the car. Molly said “ I love you too!” as the door closed.

 

“They are staying here, drive on,” Mary instructed the chauffeur.

 

**221B morning after**

“I did what?” Sherlock goes sheet white.

 

John chuckles a bit, ”Yeah you two could not keep your hands of each other. And yes, you told her you loved her. Well I think that was it, it was really slurred to be honest.”

 

Sherlock gulps.

 

“Oh and Mary is on the way here with Molly,” he grins.

 

“What?” Sherlock chokes out, standing up way too suddenly, then grimaces with pain.

 

“Two hungover fools, maybe you can figure something out,” John exasperates.

 

With that Molly and Mary are at the door.

 

If Mary had any hangover it didn’t show, and came in with a wide smile.   


“Morning Sherlock, was the contest worth it?” she says in a low voice, which Sherlock appreciates.

 

Sherlock cannot bring himself to look up at Molly.

 

“I would say at this time, a resounding no,” Sherlock groans out, “ But I thank you for being quieter than your husband.”

 

“Well, that is just for Molly here, not for you dear,” Mary states. “Leaving her here so you two can reminisce about last night, or at least mutually suffer.”

 

Sherlock pops his head up, seeing a knowing grin on Mary’s face. Molly is dressed as he usually expects, not in her yellow dress, not that he expected that and her hair was in a loose ponytail.

 

She kisses Molly on the cheek, “Take it easy.”

 

Sherlock and Molly steal side glances at each other as Mary and John leave. Once the door closes downstairs, the silence is sits like a relief over both of them until they both consider what happened last night.

 

“Last night,” Sherlock starts

 

Molly rubs her hands at her pockets and grimaces a bit.

 

“Yeah,” is all she manages.

 

Molly looked at Sherlock expectantly, and then down at her feet “So… what now?”

 

He rises, at first confidently then wobbles a bit and stands in front of Molly where he is looking down at her. Molly gulps instinctively as they lock eyes.

 

“I was wondering if you…” he starts hesitantly, narrowing his gaze.

 

“Yes?” she asks apprehensively.

 

“Would like to go to my bed and…” Sherlock adds timidly.

 

Molly’s eyes widen and mouth drops a bit.

 

“And take a bloody nap oh God the room is spinning and my head is exploding,” Sherlock exasperates out in one breath, squinting one eye trying to maintain some eye contact over the pain.

 

Molly’s face falls to relief, and she breathes out as she closes her eyes and put her forehead on his chest.

 

“Oh God, thank you. Yes, I am so dizzy not sure how I made it up the stairs unaided,” she mumbles into his chest.

 

Sherlock slips his arm in hers as they turn toward his room, holding each other up along the way.

  
  
  



End file.
